The present invention relates to a fence post and, in particular, a fence post for use in wetlands.
Low lying wetlands have some areas that remain under water all year round and other areas that are under water for at least a portion of the year. The present method of fencing wetlands involves positioning fencing around bodies of water that are expected to remain all year round and permitting fencing to cut across those areas that are under water for only a portion of the year. Fencing around a body of water requires substantially more lineal feet of fencing. It also may deprive livestock of access to the body of water or grass surrounding the body of water.
What is required is a fence post that can be used to cut across wetlands, even wetlands that remain under water all year round.
According to the present invention there is provided a fence post which includes a weighted base and a vertical member. The vertical member has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to and extends substantially vertically from the weighted base. A float is provided that is axially movable along the vertical member from the first end toward the second end. A stop is spaced from the first end to limit travel of the float along the vertical member.
The weighted base of the fence post, as described above, rests upon the ground in the dry season. As the water level rises, the float starts to rise up the vertical member, until the stop is reached. If the water continues to rise after the float reaches the stop, the fence post is lifted off the ground by the float. The weighted base, keeps the fence post in a stable upright condition when floating so it does not tip over. When the water level recedes, the weighted base of the fence post is set back down onto the ground. As the water level continues to recede, the float moves axially back down toward the first end of the vertical member.